In general, a reclining elevator chair such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,960 to Gaffney includes a frame, a seat-footrest assembly, a recliner actuator means for moving the seat-footrest assembly between upright and recline positions and an elevator lift means for lifting and tilting the seat-footrest assembly to assist exit from the chair. A power ram is mounted on the frame and is operably connected to both the recliner actuator means and the elevator lift means for sequentially actuating the recliner actuator means in a first mode of operation and for actuating the elevator lift means in a second mode of operation.
If the power ram malfunctions or there is an interruption in the power supply while the chair is in a recline position, it is quite difficult, and even dangerous for an occupant to get out of the chair. This is particularly true if the occupant is aged or infirm. On the other hand, if the malfunction or loss of power occurs when the chair is in upright position or when the seat is elevated, the occupant can safely exit the chair.